


Welcome to Yoon's Café

by sparkly (martiansprout)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possible Light Angst, Slice of Life, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, more characters and couples will appear later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansprout/pseuds/sparkly
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan got way more than what he bargained for with his café.





	1. Introduction and Chapter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jeonghan got way more than what he bargained for with his café.

Jeonghan is a very realistic business major graduate, who decided (realistically!) to move away from Seoul to a small town for his dream of opening his own coffee shop. The journey isn't at all easy, but after ups and downs and maybe a turn around, the young man realizes what he got back from it is more than just being his own boss and a shitload of paperwork.

________

 **One**. _How Jeonghan started, almost lost his mind but made use of his business degree (and his family)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Seventeen fanfic, as well as my first writing in a few years, so please go easy on me. It's just a way for me to get closer to the kids (and live vicariously through the characters), but since I did put thoughts into and try hard to write it, I want to share it to someone too!  
> Not beta-ed, and there might be mistakes hidden somewhere, which I appreciate if you point it out.  
> I'll try my best to update it regularly, and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. One

Jeonghan wouldn’t say his life is perfect, because he is a very realistic person, and a firm believer of the saying “Nothing is perfect”. But he has to admit, he has lived a quite smooth life. He has a nice family of supportive parents and an adorable little sister, a decent amount of friends who he wouldn’t mind putting up with once in a while, degrees that would help him getting whatever job that could put food on his table, and enough social skills to make sure he would survive said job. So when he packed up and moved to a small town down south after his graduation, everybody, including his parents, was pretty sure he has lost his mind. (His sister, however, was strangely calm, only giving him a cheesy “Don’t forget me with all the fun you’re gonna get there.” before going back to whatever teenage girl thing she was doing.)

Of course, Jeonghan hasn’t lost his mind (yet!). He’s actually being very logical and realistic with his life choice. See, here’s the thing. As a self-proclaimed coffee snob (he just drank a lot of coffee during his hellish time in college, really), Jeonghan has always dreamt of having his own coffee shop, which actually is a very normal plan for a business major graduate, like him. But with the money he had saved up, there is no chance he can afford the ridiculously high rent in Seoul. Beside, while small town has smaller market, it also means cheaper cost and less competition. (See, business degree is useful!)

It did take a while to convince his parents, but they eventually agreed that it might be time to let their son take responsible for his life, but not without personally driving him there and helping him move. (“There you go”, his father said when they were in front of the apartment building he temporally stayed at, handing him the last box in the trunk while his mother tried to wiped her tears by his side. Jeonghan felt like every character in those cliché teen movies who moved away for the very first time to chase his dream. Oh, right.. “You’re on your own now. Whether things work out or you mess up and lose everything, it all depends on you. So, good luck!” With that, they drove off, leaving Jeonghan feeling very assured. _Thanks, dad!_ )

Things were tough at first. Now, Jeonghan never thought opening up your own business would go anywhere near easy, but the memories of the first few months still brings back tears to his eyes. Living away for the first time was beyond stressful, especially with all the frozen foods and only being able to see your family through a screen. (“Yes, I’m eating well, mom.”, “No, I’m not sick, it’s the phone camera.”, “… I miss you guys too.”). Jeonghan has always praised himself as being mature and independent, but he had to admit, every time he came back from a long day of work to an empty and dark flat, he wished he had settled for an average office job that he could maybe get in Seoul (if he’s lucky enough!). He was never the guy for boring repetitive 9 to 5 job, but damn it he missed his mother’s food, and his sister’s bickering, and his dad’s lame jokes and daily news update, and the smell of his home, and bed in his childhood bedroom, and.. oh god he already swore he won’t cry about this again. The worst part of it all, was however, the realization that their lives still go on, even without him. At first, it was light and harmless teasing along the line of “No cake for you on my birthday”, but his heart got heavier and heavier as dates went by, the feeling of loss and guilt gnawing inside his chest.

It didn’t help either, that the preparation was going slow and horribly. (“It isn’t that bad, you will eventually sort everything out. Even miracle takes time, so be patient.”, his mother assured him relentlessly, everyday. But she wasn’t there and didn’t see how much of a mess everything was. So Jeonghan gave himself the right to ignore her advice and continue freaking out.) He had stay in town for months, circling around all the possible locations, but couldn’t find the right place to rent. The main street seems nice, but the only building that he can rent is way smaller and hidden than he wanted; and that one old café near his place was nice and pretty and didn’t need much renovation, but there must be some reason why they gave it up. The place near inside the town’s university campus is also very promising, but no matter how young he looked, people couldn’t expect to trick him into paying that much! Not to mention, it now dawned on him how enormous of the work that he would have to finish all by himself. Finding location and buying equipments is one thing, but paper work is probably Jeonghan’s punishment for all the wrong things he has done in his life. Also, how was he supposed to know that there are that many kinds of coffee beans and blends? And writing the menu wasn’t fun anymore, now that everything is related to financial planning.

Eventually, no matter how much he hated to, Jeonghan had to admit that things started to get overwhelming for him. And his parents seemed to figure it out too, considering his (almost!) break down when they called after his sister’s graduation. To his defend, his baby sister was finally graduated, it was such a big deal, he would cry regardless, even when he wasn’t drowning in papers and feeling helpless. But Jeonghan wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it when his family paid him a visit a week later.

It was chaotic, sure, with his mother crying at how thin and pale her son looked while his sister straight out laughed in his face, “and you were saying you are the organized one between the two of us?”; but he wouldn’t have it any other way. After dinner, Jeonghan finally sucked it up and decided that maybe he did need help, and if his parents were willing, he should just shut up and be thankful. They knew better than him anyway. So they started organizing things again, figuring the overall problems first before tackling smaller details. Financial plans and statements didn’t seem as agonizing, now that he knew the tips and tricks; and his sister had surprisingly good ideas when it came to drinks. After 3 days, Jeonghan bid his family goodbye again, still having mountains of work to deal with. But his heart was way lighter than 3 days before. And maybe his mother was right all along, maybe he will have things sorted out, all he needed to do was to try his best and be patient. And then perhaps everything will be okay. (Or things could still turn to shit, but he tried not to thing about that.)

Fortunately enough, things didn’t turn into shit, at all. With the miracle of internet and acquaintances, Jeonghan finally managed to find a nice two story building for his café that is a bit far from the centre, but on the commute of several workers and students in town. And he can even live and store things there, right upstairs! Renovation did take quite a while, but looking at how the sunshine gleams just right on that coffee cup he doubles as a planter pot on the wooden table in the corner of his shop makes four months of constant construction noise worthy. Paper works, as well as his barista training was miraculously finished on time too. Opening was also a smooth sail, thanks to Jeonghan’s need to be in everyone’s business. During the wait for the café to be completed, Jeonghan had already befriended almost everyone in the neighborhood. The people were, thankfully, kind and welcoming enough, that all decided to at least pay a visit and try out his signature milk coffee he’s so proud of (It took him four college years to perfect that recipe!), which helped Jeonghan to have to busiest opening day, ever. Being friendly also helped him score a business deal with the aunty down the street, whose gyeongdan is so good it has its on section in the menu. (Coffee and gyeongdan sounds like a very weird combination, he knows. But it’s that good!).

And just as he expected, moving to a small town was a good decision, considering how his closest competitors were within two streets away, and he’s sure they don’t have any fun fruity mixed drink, _like he does!_ Now, six months after the opening, Jeonghan can finally breathe again. Even when things are still quiet chaotic, he has gained himself a decent amount of regulars, which undoubtedly consists of mostly working people and students, but also some nice neighbors, who help him a lot! He is also able to afford staffing now, instead of having to juggling everything by himself. There is only one worker now, but it’s something! (The first three months were hellish to say the least. You don’t deal with a swamp of caffeine deprived people at 7 in the morning by yourself.)

Speaking of which.. Jeonghan looks around, finally waking up from his required daily 7 am daydreaming session. _Where is Seokmin?_


	3. Two

Speaking of which.. Jeonghan looks around, finally waking up from his required daily 7 am daydreaming session. _Where is Seokmin?_

Seokmin, his coworker, is supposed to be here by now to prepare for the rush in 30 minutes, when students and workers come in for their first dose of caffeine to survive another day. The kid is really nice, a bit clueless at time, but nonetheless very kind and hardworking. But he really needs to work on his punctuality, because it would make Jeonghan feels like he just kicked a puppy, if he has to tell off such sweet child, especially when he knows he can’t help it sometimes. Seokmin has been using what is left of his day after work for his vocal training. After high school, he decided that he wants to pursuit his dream as a singer. Things didn’t start well, unfortunately, as his parents weren’t so open to the idea, instead wanting their only child to just go to college and do something more stable later. Going to auditions is also a struggle, considering traveling costs so much money, which is so hard-earned, especially when you are fresh out of high school. So Seokmin settles for working full time at the café and going to the neighborhood’s karaoke during the night to practice. “It’s just for now”, Seokmin brightly told Jeonghan once, “Beside, that means I won’t have to be at home so often.” For someone who is so easily moved to tears (he once cried because Jeonghan told one of the costumers that he’s the best staff he has! “Seokmin, you’re the only one working here!”), it must already take such tremendous strength to juggle between work and dream, not to mention family problems, so Jeonghan doesn’t want to add more stress on his shoulders.

“Hyung!! I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t sleep in today!”, Seokmin busts in, only sparing Jeonghan a quick bow as he runs straight into the back room, yelling all the while. The younger reminds Jeonghan of.. something loud and fast. He looks like he just ran a marathon, hairs sticking out and t-shirt drenched of sweats, but still has the breath to continuously apologizing to Jeonghan minutes later. The perk of being a vocalist, Jeonghan muses.

“It’s ok even if you overslept, Seokmin, it’s not that late yet. As long as you won’t leave me to fend off the morning rush by myself.”, Jeonghan waves dismissively, silently wondering to himself if he can ever be the strict manager he wants to be.

“No, hyung, I really didn’t.”, Seokmin yells from the back room where he’s changing into his uniform. Jeonghan swears the kid has a built in amplifier in his vocal cord or something. “I was about to go already, when I received a call” Seokmin continues, finally walking out, a bright smile on his face. “Hyung, guess who is gonna have an audition this Saturday?”

The way Seokmin’s voice bloomed so eagerly makes Jeonghan excited for him too. The younger’s voice is amazing to say the least, and Jeonghan can’t wait for the whole world to discover that too.

“By the way, hyung, can I have Saturday off? I already asked Seungkwan, and he said he can cover me for the day.”, Seokmin said while checking on the freezer, back facing Jeonghan. The older don’t understand why he sounds so apologetic. They already agreed that Jeonghan would let Seokmin off on whatever day he needs for his audition, as long as he can find some replacement when the latter started working at the café. Beside, it’s not like Jeonghan has any problem working together with Seungkwan. He’s taken such liking to that boy ever since Seokmin dragged him into the shop months ago. Those two went to the same high school, but only have been close recently, after discovering the mutual passion for music. Unlike Seokmin, Seungkwan decided to let passion to just be passion, instead going to a business school in town. (“I’m just a Jeju kid anyway. I’d rather going back there and start some small business, while bragging that I’m friends with some famous singer dude name Lee Seokmin.”, he mentioned that nonchalantly, but Jeonghan noticed right away when the corner of his lips lifted just a tad bit higher at how happy and shy his comment made Seokmin).

The day went on smoothly, save for some heated discussion between the two during lunch. “Of course you start eating carp bread from its head. There is a head for a reason.”. “No, hyung! How can you look at the carp in its eyes and still chomp its head off. The right way is to eat from the tail!”. They go on until way later, when Seungkwan comes in after class and puts a stop to it with a desperate but not that unusual “How are you two older than me again?”. Jeonghan thinks there might be a good chance he wouldn’t put carp bread on the menu again after this batch. It’s for the better anyway.

The rest of the week is uneventful, not that Jeonghan is complaining. No news is always better than bad news in his book. Seokmin passes by really early on Saturday, wearing a crisp white shirt and a pair of fitting jeans, which would make him look really cool, if not for how jittery the kid is being.

“Hyung, you know what”, Seokmin said, taking a break from his 30 minutes of vocal warming. He has been here for about 30 minutes, max. “Maybe we should just tell Seungkwan to stay home. He has been studying for the whole week, I think it’s fair if he has to..”

“Seungkwan doesn’t mind, Seokmin.’, Jeonghan sighs. Seokmin is clearly talking out of nerves. Jeonghan knows how unnerving it is for the younger. He hasn’t been in any kind of auditions, but having other people telling you if your talent is enough for your dream can’t be anywhere near calming, he figures. But he’s fully confident in his friend. The kid once moved him to tears on their karaoke night, and Jeonghan is the most unromantic person, ever, according to Seungkwan.

“This is the chance you’ve been waiting for.”, Jeonghan continues after Seokmin some coffee to calm his nerves, packing some sandwiches so he can eat on the way in the process. “You have been practicing so hard for so long, you can’t give up now.”

“I know, but..” The younger mutters, looking at the bag of food he’s just been given rather than Jeonghan. The kid is at least a few centimeters taller than him, but he looks so small at the moment, the elder feels like he would fight anyone to make him happy again. “I don’t know if I’m prepared enough for this.”

“I understand that you’re nervous, but have a little trust in yourself. You have everything it takes to be singer”, Jeonghan wishes he had paid more attention in how his mother used to calm him and his sister down when he was still with her. He could really use it now.

“How can you be so sure, hyung? It’s not like I haven’t failed before. Beside.. the other kids must sound amazing, better than me probably. And I’m sure they practiced hard too, more so with vocal trainers or whatever. How can I even compete against them?” Seokmin’s voice quivers as his eyes glisten, Jeonghan can see his confidence crumbles right in front of him.

Before Jeonghan can get mad out of the frustration that he can’t help his beloved younger friend, Seungkwan arrived at the café. It takes the quick-witted one glance to know what is going on. He sighs before taking the seat in front of Seokmin, hands holding the latter’s shoulders.

“Hyung, get your mind straight. I don’t think I’ve ever said this, but you don’t have any reason to doubt yourself. This is from someone who also loves music and singing, not only do you have the voice, you’re so passionate and hard-working too, I’ve always been jealous of your talents and drive. And I believe in you. Jeonghan hyung does too.”, Jeonghan nods repeatedly at the mention of his name. He would add something too, if he wasn’t so busy wiping Seokmin’s tears and petting his hair as an attempt at comforting the younger.

“Anyway, I hope that we are clear now that you are very talented and qualified”, Seungkwan’s shaking his head at how Jeonghan babies Seokmin, but doesn’t bother to hide the fondness in his eyes. “Let’s get you freshen up then, we don’t want to let the judges know that you’ve been nervous, do we? Beside, what’s with the hair? You can’t just take your bed head to an audition! Jeonghan hyung, do you have any gels?”

The youngest drags his still whimpering friend upstairs into Jeonghan’s flat, nagging all the while. Jeonghan chuckles at the other two before resuming on his job, silently thanking Seungkwan for being so helpful. When they come down minutes later, the eldest, being the proud mom friend he is, makes sure to snap some pictures of Seokmin with his hair up together with a very proud Seungkwan by his side.

“Good luck, Seokmin. Know that we believe in you”, and Jeonghan really means that. In his mind, there is no way Seokmin can’t win over judges, no matter how fancy and professional they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. I actually put off writing and publishing this one because I don't want to put Seokmin in any hardship, I'm just a poor mother hen!


End file.
